Tinsel Nanaja
Tinsel Nanaja is a Dark Dreamkeeper working for the Nightmares, who is acting as a politician within the Sabbaton Towers and is one of the major antagonists in Volume 1 of Dreamkeepers. Appearance Tinsel has a mammalian-like form, having mostly red fur with light-colored highlights above her eye-lines, around her mouth, and going down her body from the chin down to the bottom of her feet. She has an abnormally long light-pink tail, long-purple hair that appears to be constantly conditioned, and red eyes. Her hair-style and other features will often change depending on her mood or her current sense in fashion. Tinsel tends to dress up in mostly skimpy/revealing clothing, while rarely wearing anything decent. Personality To most people she presents herself to, Tinsel is shown to be a sultry seductress, using her political status, beauty and charm to woe people over to her side. She does this in order to get away with various actions that occur behind everyone's back as her vicious ambitions help in her goals, mostly for personal gain while also to fulfill the wishes of the Nightmare. As part of her image as an idol, she takes her beauty to be the highlight of her well-being, thus allowing herself to show as much of her body as much as she can; even extending to merchandise that would otherwise seem inappropriate to children while otherwise mostly showing off in magazines. Of course since receiving a blemish from Nabonidus for attempting to sabotage his plans she has tried to hide that little detail. She continually dresses up in various, if not outlandish, clothing that will garner attention from the masses as a way to stay fresh and relevant. Her professional range as an idol has her shown as a music diva so it's likely she is somewhat talented. Tinsel can be seen as heartless, cold and cruel as a result; as she is very willing to completely shut out her own daughter from her life just to have what she wants, keeping the very secret of her birth from her and Lilith to ensure it. As part of her cruel demeanor, she can be quite ruthless to people she despises to the point where if in a non-public area, she will resort to murder; as shown when she tried to kill Lilith and Namah in the Viscount's private quarters and when she threatened Muliebral with her Power if she told anyone about her. Given how she mentions how she can get away with it or how no one could find her victim's bodies, it can be implied that with her connections to the Nightmares then that would explain their disappearances. While Tinsel isn't against doing things herself, she will often have others do all the work for her; often having Wisp assist her in her endeavors due to her manic nature and Power. This makes it easier to carry out deeds outside of the tower, at the risk at upsetting Nabonidus, who she has a slight fear of given his abilities. History Past In the year 1212 A.D., at the age of 17 she was known to have an affair with would-be former Viscount Liddo and before he could end it she broke the news out to the media, effectively starting her music career. Some time after, under the guide of Nabonidus in her pursuit of power, she would seduce Calah, after he had entered office, and she would end up producing his second daughter, Namah. She used her as a bargaining chip to ensure she stays in control, essentially blackmailing Calah into getting her what she wanted. As part of the process, she would end up removing his first wife through unknown means. Prelude One evening, while Lilith is being bombarded with questions by politicians in the meeting chamber, Tinsel strolls out of the Viscount's office and forces her way into the group. While she could have easily avoided the group and walked right to the chamber's exit, she intentionally walked through the politicians in order to get their attention. As she attempted to leave, she would also be surrounded by the representatives as they unload their questions and requests on her. Several days later, Tinsel would come storming out of an elevator in the Viscount level main lobby, ranting and raving at nobody in particular. Woods, Bill and Muliebral were at the lobby desk as Tinsel marched by. As soon as she was out of earshot, they all busted out laughing. Later that day, Lilith decides to talk to Calah after overhearing a disturbing comment from Woods about Namah's origin. As Lilith opens Calah's office door, she is greeted by the sight of Tinsel and Calah having sex on his desk. Sometime after that, Tinsel is marching through the art gallery, which she had trashed earlier that day, while Muliebral works to clean it up. Tinsel carelessly drops a drinking glass to the floor, causing Muliebral to look at her in mutual disgust. Tinsel noticed the expression, prompting her to threaten Muliebral and even begins to assault her. Muliebral retaliates by telling Tinsel exactly how she felt about her and what she and Calah were doing with the sisters. Tinsel responds by summoning her Power and grabbing onto Muliebral with her hair as she reminds Muliebral of her place. She lets Muliebral go, then orders her to keep cleaning up as she knocks a glass sculpture to the floor on her way out of the gallery. Volume 1 Chapter 3 One night, after Ravat storms into the Viscount's private lounge, Tinsel emerges from a nearby room to berate him for the intrusion. They then discuss the job that Ravat had just completed for Tinsel and how Tinsel would pay him. Moments later, Tinsel spots Namah sneaking into a wall vent just behind Ravat. Realizing they had been eavesdropped, Tinsel orders Ravat to leave. The next morning, Tinsel stands outside of Lilith's room, overhearing Namah explaining to Lilith what she heard the previous night. Deciding to discuss the issue with their father, the two sisters proceed to the meeting chamber and to the Viscount's office. Before Lilith could open the door, Tinsel reaches down from above the doorway with a long strand of hair and grabs onto Lilith. Using her Power, Tinsel slashes at Lilith, burning her and tearing her clothes apart. Namah attempts to intervene, but is smacked by a thick strand of hair and sent flying into a fountain. When Namah brushes off the attack with an insult, Tinsel intensifies her attack with a rage. Namah skillfully dodges the hair attacks and runs straight at Tinsel, much to her surprise. But, Tinsel simply delivers a kick to Namah's face, knocking her out momentarily. With both girls secured, Tinsel brags about how easy it will be to cover up their deaths, then prepares to kill Lilith. But, Namah summons her Power and sends Tinsel crashing into the ceiling. Emerging from the ceiling, Tinsel attacks, but Namah counters her and nearly impales Tinsel with an attack of her own. Weakened from the use, Namah collapses into Lilith's arms as Tinsel smiles triumphantly. Suddenly, huge chunks of the ceiling fall, forcing Tinsel to flip out of the way. As the dust cleared, Tinsel sneered as Lilith and Namah managed to escape. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Early the next morning, Tinsel is in her room trying on different outfits to wear for her meeting with Calah as she recites various lines of concern and worry about Lilith and Namah. Suddenly, Wisp pokes through the mirror Tinsel was talking to, frightening her. As Wisp apologizes for her plan failing a few nights ago, Tinsel showed little sympathy as she warned Wisp of her inevitable doom for her failure. Wisp runs off into the wall sobbing as Tinsel casually continued to prepare for her meeting with Calah. Chapter 6 Later that day, Tinsel proudly struts through the damaged meeting chamber in a revealing outfit. She stops to verbally assault a worker after he made a remark about her presence. As Woods steps in, Tinsel proceeds to Calah's office. As she sprawls herself across his desk, Nabonidus suddenly arrives from the ceiling of the room. Before Tinsel could properly react, Nabonidus teleports himself and Tinsel to Bralgu. There, he informs her that he knows all about her recent acts of betrayal and deception, all while she tried to deny his claims or explain her actions. After being mortally threatened, Tinsel comes clean by suggesting she put on some leather before being tortured. Nabonidus then comments on her beauty before putting an irremovable blemish on her right breast. As he teleports Tinsel back to Calah's office, she walks over to a mirror to see the blemish. After attempting to remove it, she screams. Sometime later, Tinsel storms out of the office, covering herself with heir tail. She then goes into an angry rant at the guards, ordering them to explain the meeting chamber damage to Calah and that she can't see him tonight. Volume 3 Chapter 7 The next day, Tinsel is completely incensed as she smashes the Viscount's art gallery with a sledgehammer. Nearby, Wisp happily recounts her mission to eliminate the protagonists in the Starfall Mountains with Smiley. In a rage, Tinsel takes a swipe at the oblivious Wisp's head with the sledgehammer, but it goes right through her due to her active Power. Suddenly, a servant calls out for Tinsel, forcing Wisp to hide behind a sculpture as Tinsel angrily addressed him. As he informed Tinsel that Lilith and Namah had returned, she tosses a statue's head at him and orders for the art gallery to be cleaned spotless. Wisp muses on killing the daughters, as she was originally ordered to, but Tinsel talks her out of it and tells her to go. As Wisp does what she's told, Tinsel leaves the gallery, throwing her sledgehammer aside. Sometime later, Tinsel barges into the Viscount's office while Lilith and Namah are attempting to explain things to their father. Tinsel puts on a complete display of innocence and disapproval towards the girls, but as she faces Lilith to softly scold her, she gets kicked in the chin by Namah. Calah quickly rushes to her aid and angrily scolds his daughters as he pulls Tinsel into a comforting hug, all while Tinsel continues her act. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, Tinsel is addressing Calah's campaign staff about how to ensure his re-election. Moments later, Senator Naresh arrives holding a lantern. Tinsel dismisses her staff in order to address him. As soon as it was just them, Tinsel watches in complete shock as Naresh transformed into Nabonidus. Tinsel quickly recovers and assumes that Nabonidus wants Calah's re-election sabotaged. Instead, Nabonidus orders Tinsel to track the protagonists in the caves beneath Sabbaton. She rejects, suggesting that Nabonidus or Ravat go down and take care of them, but as Nabonidus teleports himself and Tinsel directly into the caves, he tells her that she is bait and wants her to be captured by the Troika to learn more about their strength. Tinsel nervously continues to reject the idea, but a quick threat to her beauty changes her mind. As she proceeds into the caves with the lantern, Nabonidus gives her a bit of moral support. She replies with an air of confidence as she walks down a cave and is lost from sight. Chapter 11 As Tinsel walks through the caves, she suddenly hears the sound of rocks being knocked around. She runs over to see a cable leading up into a high cave. With her Power, she elevates herself up to the cave and runs in. Sometime later in a different part of the caves, Tinsel encounters Tendril, who is also looking for the protagonists to kill them. Tinsel shows little intimidation towards the Nightmare, even as he prepares to dismember her out of sheer enjoyment. Summoning her Power, she parries several of Tendril's attacks before an insult by her sends Tendril into a raging tantrum. After hearing Tendril managed to kill one of Calah's daughters, Tinsel would coyly convince Tendril to team up with her in order to slaughter the other daughter together. Tendril cordially accepts the offer, but his statement is cut short as Viriathus and her squad open fire from the shadows. As Tendril is blinded by Bobby's orb of light, Tinsel picks up rocks with her hair and flings them at the Troika like projectiles. As the Troika take cover, Tendril grabs Tinsel and jumps into a cave in the ceiling just above them. Together, Tinsel and Tendril proceed through the cave. Chapter 12 Sometime later, just outside of the Lost Archives, Tinsel is sitting on a large hill of rocks when she is discovered by Mace. He tries to yell out a warning, but Tinsel kicks him in the chest. When Mace futilely attempts to use a Power, she finds the display 'almost adorable', then swats him aside as Lilith and Bast slide down the ridge from the Archives. As they come to a stop at the bottom, Tinsel stands beside a giant boulder. Removing a small rock from beneath it, she uses her hair to push the boulder down to topple on top of Lilith and Bast. Mace gets in the way and holds the boulder back for a few moments, but Tinsel grabs him with her hair and pulls him out of the way. Bast manages to unleash his full power and blows the boulder away, knocking Tinsel off her feet and sending Mace flying into a cave. Moments later, Namah, Whip and the Troika arrive. Seeing Tinsel standing up in the smoke, Karo loads a tranquilizer dart into his rifle and shoots at Tinsel, hitting her in the arm. As Tinsel is unconscious and being restrained by Karo, Tendril emerges from the Archives. The gathered heroes, along with Tinsel, retreat into a nearby cave in order to call in a portable telepad. During the retreat, Karo gives Tinsel to Bobby so Karo could save Rumour, who was taken down. Moments later, Igrath arrives via jumper and forces Tendril back with Vi's aid while the entire group moves to the jumper. Successfully forcing Tendril back, the entire group is teleported to Troika HQ. As the group recovers, an unconscious Tinsel is presented to Scinter. Later that night, Tinsel is seen in a holding cell, handcuffed to the bench she sat on as her hair had been shaved off. Power and Abilities Weaponized Hair: Tinsel's Power involves being able to manipulate her long hair in a variety of ways as a means of attacking. She seems to have much experience with this power, having possessed it for at least six years,Prelude Strip #? and she has displayed many feats involving her hair. Troika lists her Power as a self-alteration type.Volume 4 Extras *'Elongated Hair': The most standard use of her hair is being able to extend it across vast distances, either out of it already being long naturally or through her Power creating more. As the primary ability of her Power, she can do just about anything that her Power allows. *'Burning Hair': Tinsel has shown the ability to cause her hair to burn whoever she ensnares, which can cause a decent amount of pain to the target. This was first used against Lilith when she went to confront her and Namah after they learned her secret plans. *'Sharp Properties': Tinsel is also capable of making her hair tendrils incredibly sharp to the point where it can cut or shred clothing, as well as cut or puncture skin if she wanted to. She first used it against Lilith and nearly killed her with it. *'Enhanced Mobility': In addition to her Power enhancing her normal capabilities, her hair enables her better movement as she can push herself anywhere she wants or even climb places she normally couldn't get to using her incredibly strong hairs. Hand-to-hand Combatant: While mainly a ranged fighter, Tinsel is fully capable of defending herself in close-range, with her Power adding more to her battle capabilities even then. Great Power Intensity: According to Troika's findings on her after her capture, they determined that the intensity of her Power is 2, however the report was unsure so chances are it might be higher than reported. As her Power can cause her hair to even burn others, it would help show how much skill and control she has overall. Trivia *To date, Tinsel has been a Dark Dreamkeeper for as long as she was in her late teens, so far the longest of any named Dreamkeeper. She would likely have been the third youngest Dreamkeeper to become one after Wisp and Randy, given their age. *She is the second character in Prelude to use a Power, with Bobby being the first. Quotes *''"Why is everyone but me inept."'' References Navigation Category:Prelude Characters Category:Dark Dreamkeepers Category:GNS Characters Category:Females